Agent Pea
Agent Pea is a super rare variant of Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Unlike the normal Peashooter, the Agent Pea does not deal splash damage with the Pea Silencer. The Agent Pea fires a lot quicker, zooms in more, has a more accurate crosshair, and reloads faster. Description Licensed to Vanquish - the Agent Pea is a silent stalker, and makes vanquishing Zombies look easy. For king and country...and Crazy Dave. Primary weapon The Pea Silencer is the primary weapon of Agent Pea which has 12 ammo without the ammo upgrade and 15 with the upgrade. The Pea Silencer deals less damage (11-16) than normal but more damage on critical (22-33) than normal. It can also be fired faster but does not deal splash damage. Abilities Weapon upgrades Top Secret Plant Food Grown from top secret plant food, the Agent Pea's reload time has now decreased. Extra Top Secret Ammo Discovered a secret cache of top secret peas-increases ammo capacity for all Agent Peas. Pea-Pea-7 Special Ammo Top secret peas do more top secret damage. Strategies Agent Pea has a zoom that rivals Cactus. However, unlike Cactus, Agent Pea has no way of preventing attacks from behind while sniping. Like Cactus, Agent Pea is hard to control at point blank range. Agent Pea's advantage over Cacti presents itself in two ways. First, Agent Pea has greater mobility to get to high and safe places. Secondly, Agent Pea still has an Area of Effect ability (Chili Bean Bomb or Sombrero Bean Bomb) that is effective in Gardens & Graveyards. The best way of efficiency is critical hits, giving it a 2x damage boost. Sometimes, you get into close range combat anyway, which in that case, just "hip" fire for the head, and bob and weave between obstacles when reloading. DO NOT use hyper, and try to shoot at the zombies, it is near to impossible without the splash damage, just use it to get to a rooftop or retreat instead. Basic close quarters combat tips: *Keep in mind you have the lowest starting health (100) of any Peashooter variant in the game. Keep this in mind when choosing your battles. Ideally, attack enemies from behind or catch them off guard and utilize the massive damage multiplier for head shots and always ''stay moving. *While reloading you are vulnerable. An easy tip to help survive this process is jumping during the reload period, as it will become slightly harder for an enemy to expect where you will be. *Don't be afraid of All-Stars. The Agent Pea is one of the most effective characters at taking down All-Stars because of their massive head which is a critical hit area. When engaging All-Stars, use their critical hit-box to your advantage. Trivia *Agent Pea is a reference to the famous James Bond from the "007" movies. **It might also be a reference to Perry the Platypus, also called Agent P, from the TV series Phineas and Ferb. *The "Pea-Pea-7 Special" takes its name from a weapon in the Nintendo 64 video game ''Goldeneye, based on the James Bond movie of the same name. It was the name used for the Walther PPK, James' iconic weapon of the film series, with a changed name for copyright reasons. *Agent Pea is one of three Peashooter classes whose mouth is shaped like a gun. The other two are the Law Pea and Commando Pea. *As with the Legends of the Lawn DLC, Agent Pea's health has been lowered from 125 to 100, making it the weakest Peashooter variant health-wise. *Its mouth resembles a gun's silencer (known as a suppressor). *It has a crosshair of a Cactus. This trait is also shared with the Law Pea. *Agent Pea, Law Pea and Commando Pea are the only Peashooter variants that does not deal splash damage. Category:Plant variants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants Category:Variants Category:Playable characters Category:Peashooting plants Category:Peashooter variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants